I Don't Give a Fuck
by NekoxUchiha
Summary: Naruto finally realizes that his attempts to bring Sasuke back are futile. After all, he has everything and every friend he needs in Konoha. Short drabble.


**I Don't Give a Fuck**

**AN:**Just a short drabble...I'm taking a little break from Mending Broken Pieces. I've had this crap going on and I didn't even have time to THINK about that story...sorry. But its been raining all day, while I was getting bored out of my mind and I was listening to this song, and an idea for a one shot popped up, and this is the final product. The story is based on the song 'I Don't Give a Fuck' by Dope. Go listen; it's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto... or the song. Kishi owns Naruto and Dope owns the song.

P.S: Oh, I almost forgot, go on youtube and type in SASUKE DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK! [Psycho Uchiha Tribute]. This way, you can listen to the song while watching an awesome AMV. kesidiii is like the most awesome editor ever. CHECK HER OTHER VIDEOS!*cough* Just saying xD

* * *

Naruto once again found himself in the hospital after a 'reunion' with Sasuke. Every part of his body hurt and he was pretty sure he looked like a mummy. A blond mummy. Naruto was so tired of chasing after Sasuke's stubborn ass, that he didn't even give his usual lecture after he, Sakura and Sai cornered the stubborn raven. He just sighted and attacked the Uchiha. He didn't know why, but it didn't feel like he gave his best. By the end of the battle, right before the dark unconsciousness engulfed him; he realized he just didn't care.

Now, as he was laying on his white hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, he did something very out of character. He though about his life, achievements and the friends he accumulated on his way. Yes, Sasuke was the first one to acknowledge him, but as he grew, so did many others. Many others that weren't cold bastards with a stick up their ass. Plus he didn't even feel like he knew Sasuke anymore. He had fun with him; he liked to argue with the pale boy and spar. But couldn't he get the same thing from his other friends? If he wanted to have fun or just argue, Kiba was always there. If he needed advice, Shikamaru, the lazy genius could always be found laying on his back and staring at the clouds. And if he needed someone to understand him...well...maybe Gaara was even better than Sasuke at that, seeing as they were both Jinchuuriki and grew up in pretty much the same way... So why did he need to chase after Sasuke? When he didn't even want to see Naruto, preferring to be an emo bastard.  
Naruto was rudely interrupted from his reverie when his pink haired teammate entered his hospital room.

"Naruto." spoke Sakura with a soft smile on her face. Seeing her reminded Naruto about the promise he made to bring Sasuke back. Was that the only thing that kept him chasing after Sasuke? Even so, even Sakura seemed to get tired of chasing Sasuke. Maybe she gave up on him?

"Hey Sakura." replied the blond mummy without taking his eyes off the ceiling. At seeing the serious expression on Naruto's face, Sakura took a chair and sat beside his bed, preparing for some kind of talk she knew was coming.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Naruto, finally looking at her.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Are you tired Sakura? Of chasing Sasuke. Don't you just want to stop looking for him and focus on your own life?"

"Naruto..." replied the pink haired kunoichi in an uncertain voice. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, I just realised...I'm tired of trying to save Sasuke, when he definitely doesn't want to be saved. I'm wondering…did he ever even care about us? Back when he was here. Or did he just use us in his quest for power. Because to be honest, I've had enough. I realized I have all the friends I need here, and I tried Sakura, I tried so hard that I've been close to death more than once because of him. After this fight...I just realized. I just don't give a fuck about him anymore. Just the way he never gave a fuck about us. So what I'm asking is...do you still want him back? Because at the moment, the only thing that keeps me chasing after him, is the promise I made a few years ago to you."

"I..uuh...Naruto. Are you sure? I mean, I really don't know what to say. I never knew you felt this way...But I won't keep you chasing after him if you don't want to...and to tell you the truth, I understand you. I think its time to let go of the past." replied Sakura looking straight in Naruto's eyes, though her voice was uncertain.

"Thank you Sakura." said Naruto as he gave her a genuine smile. Not his patented grin, just an honest smile that didn't show teeth.

* * *

To tell you the truth I have different opinions on Naruto and Sasuke's not-so-healthy relationship. Sometimes I understand the blond idiot and think: 'Go Naruto!' And then I see Sasuke laughing like a madman (though still very hot) and think: 'How the hell do you plan on bringing that...devil wannabe back? Eh?' So..ummm...I guess this is the result of the latter opinion. Sorry if it sucked. I was bored and had to get this out of my system. Review and tell me what you think about the story or the two boys' relationship. Ja ne.


End file.
